


Ace Of My Heart

by BlackNinja



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Leon being a cute dork, Spy x Agent, mention of Claire Redfield, sherry is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Monday Helena hated Monday because that meant that she had to go to work which also meant no cuddle time with Ms. Wong but today was somewhat different then Helena imaged.9:00 in the morning Ada gone to do her spy thing Helena on the other had was still in bed 2 hours later Lightning came in the room were Helena was sleeping Lightning climb on the bed and lick Helena’s face until she woke up“Lightning ok, ok I’m up what is it?” Helena said petting lightning’s head Helena look at her alarm clock to it was 11:30pm “Oh! Shit!”





	1. The take off

 

Monday Helena hated Monday because that meant that she had to go to work which also meant no cuddle time with Ms. Wong but today was somewhat different then Helena imaged.

  9:00 in the morning Ada gone to do her spy thing Helena on the other had was still in bed 2 hours later Lightning came in the room were Helena was sleeping Lightning climb on the bed and lick Helena’s face until she woke up

“Lightning ok, ok I’m up what is it?” Helena said petting lightning’s head Helena look at her alarm clock to it was 9:05 “Oh! Shit!” Helena ran to the bathroom to get freshen up after the bathroom Helena pick some outfit to wear because she was running late and Hunnigan was going to kick her ass if she was late this time, Helena did not have time to eat breakfast so she was off.

                                                

* * *

 

Ada was in a privet jet going to her next job, getting some codes for her associate. The only thing Ada known about the job was he codes and that she was going to a Casino type hotel.  Ada pick up her phone to text Helena but no service it was bit of a storm coming so no calling bae was going to happen “Sorry Ms. Wong but we have a little problem with this storm” said the pilot “No worries. I just hope Helena is ok” Ada said under her voice.

 

* * *

 

                                      

Helena! You are an hour late what the hell!?”

 

“I’m sorry Hunnigan but I was-“

 

“No bitch you are late” said Hunnigan when Leon walk in

 

“Hey Hunnigan calmed down”

 

“No Helena needs to be on time”

 

“I know but I take on Helena’s behalf”

 

“Ok, paperwork I want done on my office, you have a week”

 

When Hunnigan left the room “You owe me big time Helena”

“I know thanks tho”

 

“No problem, oh wait boss wants to see you” 

 

“Good or bad”

 

“Go find out” Leon went to go to his office to get started on the paperwork he had

 

Helena walk to her boss’s office “Oh Helena sit, here’s the reason you’re here you’re going to Europe to meet a woman that will inform you of why you’re there. Here’s a plane ticket don’t miss your flight tomorrow”

 

“Yes ma’am” Helena walked out of the office to see Sherry waving at her Helena waved back “so mission?”

“Yes Europe”

 

“Oh ok”

 

“Ok, what that mean?”

 

“I Have To Be At Claire’s House Tonight”

 

“Oh my god. Don’t have too much fun over there”

 

“Shut up”

 

“Well wish me luck on the mission”

 

“Good luck”

 


	2. Room 510

The next day Helena was up early before her alarm clock she could not sleep,

Usually Ada would text her if she landed or arrived to her location but she didn’t.

 

 Helena had other thing to worry about like getting to the airport before Hunnigan and Ms. Lawson be on her ass. Thankfully Leon came to pick up Helena to go to the airport Helena really owes Leon now.

 “Thanks Leon I really thank you” said Helena getting out of the car and grabbing her things.

 

“No problem” said Leon hugging Helena good bye. “Stay safe”.

 

Helena went inside the airport “it cause me are you Helena Harper?” said a random woman.

 

“Yes”

 

“Oh follow me, you have a private plane waiting for you” the woman escorted Helena to her plane. Helena went in and was being sent to Europe. About an hour later Helena pick up her phone to see if she had any text: 4 from sherry and 7 from Leon but zero from Ada, Helena look at the text sherry sent first.

 

“Gurl listen I have good news I just sleep with Claire Redfield OMG”

 

“I’m so happy for u :)” said Helena.

 

“Are you on the plane yet?”

 

“Yup, can’t really text on the plane so.”

 

“It’s ok :)” said Sherry.

 

“Helena please text Leon and tell him you’re safe, this man does not know how to take an ok every well”

 

After texting Sherry. Helena was getting scared to even read Leon’s text so she just told him she was safely on the plane going to Europe. After that Helena sent a text to Ada to make sure she was all right then Helena started drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Ada was off her jet and was being drove by a taxi going to a fancy hotel Ada paid for her ride and went in the hotel Ada walked up to the desk and rang the bell

 

“Hello Ms. how may I help you?”

 

“Hello names Ada Wong and I have a reservation for the Master Sweet”

 

“Ok Master Sweet here you go” the man hand Ada the key to her room, Ada went to the elevator to go to her room. When Ada arrived at her room she unlock the door and walk inside the room look nice but there was a briefcase with her name on coffee table, Ada opened the briefcase to see her objective and why she was being sent there. Her Objective was to kill a man named Matthias was an owner of a Hotel/Casino called Riches they wanted her to sneak in to his room 510 an kill him without being seen to get a black briefcase which had files about a project a Military base were working on he stole, his supposed to be trading with a unknown person bring the Briefcase ba _ck to us and we will pay you an good amount. “That’s not that bad, like last time”_


	3. The two Queens

Helena woke up from her slumber to see it was morning and the plane was about

to land. Helena grab her things an step off the plane to see a woman in a black waiting for her “Are you Agent Helena Harper” the woman said Helena look at the woman in concern “You are the person I’m meeting with?” the other woman look around before answering “Yes, follow me” Helena followed the woman to the car.

“Ok here’s the deal you’re going to a Casino/Hotel now, you will sign in at the desk with the name Serah Willison with a room on the same floor as Matthias Edward. He has the files to a vires that can start raccoon all over again which we need now. Matthias is good at what he does and his not just going to had the case over, you’re going to have to win it off him a Poker match is happening to night be there and if he does not hand it over kill him but be on high alert others are after the same thing.

 

“I understand”

 

“Good there will be a black brief case in the bedroom with everything you need.

 

Remember these people do not know you are an Agent so keep it that way”

 

“Got it”

 

“Extraction will happen in the back alleyway of the casino”.

“Anything else?” the woman said look at Helena.

 

“No. Good luck, and remember not an Agent and kill Matthias if needed. Oh almost forgot the buyer will also be in the area as well so you should know what to do”

 

“Ok knock out buyer then briefcase”

 

“yes, now get out the car you’re here” Helena was out of the and walk through the double door to be greeted by a woman “Welcome to Riches” Helena walk by the woman saying thank you and walk to the desk to see a woman “Hello Ms.”

 

“Hello names Serah Willison I have a room”

 

“Oh Serah Willison you have a room on the 5th floor. Room keys do not work on other rooms”

 

“Ok thank you”

 

“Enjoy your stay”

 

“I will” Helena walk up the stairs to the elevator pressing the button for the 5th floor. Helena walk off the elevator to find the room 503 looking for the numbers then putting the keycard in the door to unlock it she walk inside to see a black briefcase on the table inside a sniper rifle with silencer and a custom pistol with flashlight and silencer there was also a tiny book saying when the poker game was starting Helena equip herself with the custom pistol and the gold pass which was inside the tiny book for the poker game. Helena walk out locking her room door,  the buyer was a woman lucky Helena follow the woman to her room the woman unlock her door Helena followed the woman inside her room “what are you doing in my room!?” the buyer said Helena look at the woman then uppercut the woman Helena took the briefcase the woman had then she put the lady on the bed then lock the bedroom door then Helena left the room looking like a badass.

 

Helena also had the woman’s room key as well Helena checked her watch to see if it was about time for the poker game. Helena walk down to the lobby to the casino area to find Matthias, Helena walk over to see two guards “hold up who are you?” the man said “I’m the buyer” Helena said.

“Oh the boss is ready to see you” the man moved to the side to let Helena though what she saw shock her, she saw Ada Wong siting at the poker table Helena sat down looking at Matthias. While Ada was smirking at Helena “Well let’s get the poker game started then” said Matthias, Matthias had the deck and the game began.

 The Poker game ended an Helena won “Well I guess today is not my lucky day, meet me in my room 510 we can discuss business their” said Matthias leaving the area to go to his room Helena look at Ada when she said “Meet me in 502, Agent Harper” Ada whispered leaving Helena stun. Helena had to wait a sec before standing up Helena went to the elevator to the 5th floor to be standing in front of Ada’s room. Helena needed answer and she needed them now.


	4. The end of the road- Helena Harper

Helena opened the door to be braced with a kiss by Ada, Helena kiss Ada back. Ada back up looking at Helena up and down “Damn you look hot” said Ada. Helena was blushing red “What are you doing here?” 

“Same reason you are”

“You’re here to kill Matthias”

“Bingo! You dissever a prize when we get back home, but right now you need to go meet the man” said Ada picking up a Sniper rifle from her suitcase “Wait are you after the Briefcase?” Ada turned to Helena “Why yes” said Ada with a smug look on her face.

“I’m after it as well”

“Babe will figure this out, now go” Helena gave Ada one last kiss before she left to meet Matthias. 

Helena walking over to room 510 the same two guards standing at the door, they let Helena in the room “Well let’s get down to business you have the money?” Helena put the gray case on the table in front of Matthias “Good, now here’s what you want”  
Matthias put the black case in front of Helena. “What is your name?”  
When Helena was about to speak, she had got a text from Ada saying: I got you in my sights.

Helena look up at Matthias “Names Serah Willison”  
“Well Ms. Willison. I have bad news for you, Agent Harper. I don’t really get along with Agents so” with a snap of his fingers his men were in the room. Helena draw her weapon aiming at Matthias “Well Ms. Harper you’re out numbered”  
Helena held three finger, then two, then one. Ada & Helena fired at the same time Ada took out the 2 guards behind, Helena shot Matthias then out of the blue one guard grab Helena, Helena trying to break free but couldn’t. Ada reload as fast as she could then (Bang) the man was dead. Ada ran into the room Helena was in, to see if she was ok “Helena speak to me” said Ada worried  
“Nice shot”  
“Well the Knight is supposed to protect her Princess right?” said Ada with a smirk.  
“I guess so” Ada help Helena on her feet, Helena walk over to the Black case to see the files until all of a sudden Helena hears Ada say “Sorry about this Helena, I’ll make it up to you” Ada knock Helena out. 

An hour has passed Helena see that she’s in some type of hotel room Helena left the bedroom to see a piece of paper on the table it was from Ada saying: Sorry for knocking you out I’ll make it up to you, also here’s a chip with some of the information on the files that you were trying to get. Love you Ada” Helena pick up the chip and put it in her pocket along with the note Ada left her Helena went to the extraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it an't over yet XD


	5. "I told you I would make it up to you" - Ada

Helena was just coming home from work. Helena pulled up in the driveway, Helena turned of her car and walk over to the front door, she unlock the door to find. 

The house dark only lighted with candles, rose pelts on the floor as well.   
Helena look around to see Ada siting at the table looking at Helena.   
"I've been waiting for you" said Ada standing up from her sit, pulling out the other chair at the table. "Well I hope you have not been waiting to long" said Helena kissing Ada on the cheek.   

"No, not really" Ada walk off into the kitchen to get two plates filled with food.   
Ada put one of the plates in front of Helena "Thank you, honey" said Helena. Ada nod at Helena then started siting down. Helena took the first bite, Helena started smiling then said " Babe this is amazing" said Helena still eating. 

"I'm glad you like it, because theirs more to come" said Ada smirking. 

"Well I guess you were right" 

"Right about what?" 

"The knight is always protects the princess" 

"And please them as well" said Ada kissing Helena. Helena kiss Ada back then said "First one to bedroom gets top" Helena ran playfully to the bedroom while Ada just watch her go.

"I made the best dissension of my life" said Ada getting up from the table, walking up the stairs to the bedroom. 

"What took you so long" said Helena smirking at Ada.   
Ada said nothing besides locking the door behind her. 

"is this what you call a happy ending?" 

"yes" said Ada getting in the bed with Helena.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed<3


End file.
